Show Me Your Eyes
by The Person Under Your Bed
Summary: Because there are not enough Derek Hale smut one-shots. Warning: Lemon! I led him back to my college dorm room, wanting and anticipating what was in store for me. I knew who I was getting into bed with, we'd been friends for a couple of months. However, I did not know... What... Was getting into bed with me. But I can tell you this much: This guy was an animal!


My back slammed into the smooth door of my college dorm room and felt two large hands grab my ass. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, kissing him harshly. His hands squeezed my ass, making me feel a small warm feeling spread through me. My hands traveled around his lower back till they found the bottom of his shirt, and I pulled up, desperately wanting it to come off.

* * *

I met this man, Derek, about three and a half months ago when I came to this city with a couple of friends and fellow students on a college trip. The wild life around this town really is perfect for research. I was walking around the woods at night, observing a family of squirrals. I know, I am so sane, wandering the woods by myself at night... But anyway, I heard a sound, maybe a twig or a kicked rock, behind me. I froze, fear taking hold of me. What? I watch a lot of horror films...

"Are you lost...?" A smooth voice asked me.  
I turned around slowly, finally considering I might be tresspassing on someone's land. When I was fully facing this person, my eyes widened ever so slightly and my heart began beating faster. Holy. God.  
This man... He must have been sculpted by the gods. His broad shoulders gave off a vibe of power while his long, slender torso showed that he must be active and flexible. The light of the full moon shined down on him, making his skin look pale and his eyes shadowed. At first I wished the shadows were not so potent, but I soon learned how they aided me. The shadows showed every indent in his face, such as his high cheek bones and sleek cheeks. And on another key fact, he had nice clothing style. His black leather jacket over the dark red shirt with dark jeans suited him perfectly. But the thing is... I'd like to see that jacket and shirt _off_.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit tense," he said. While the outside of my body was unmoving, completely nonchalant, my brain was sparking with overdrive and I worried steam might me coming out of my ears.  
I couldn't find my voice... Why was I acting like this? I mean it's not like I never see hot guys at my college campus... This one was just different somehow.

And different was staring straight at me. No... He was moving toward me. Oh... He lightly grasped the sides of my shoulders. At his touch, I jumped and he pulled his hands back.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said calmly.

"I- I know... I'm sorry, I'm just-" I stopped, frustration melting my brain. Great. I meet a really hot guy, he touches me and I jump. I sure do know how to scare people off. No wonder I'm single... I sighed, clearing my head. "I'm sorry, I can't think straight for some reason right now..."

His face only showed a small amount of expression. Good thing it was a smile. He actually looked like he wanted to ask more, but I guess he chose not to. "Alright... My name is Derek. What's yours?"

I smiled back and blushed. Well, at least I smiled... "I'm Scarlet."

Derek held out his hand to what I assumed was to shake mine, but I was mislead. As soon as my hand made contact with his, he wrapped his entire hand around mine and put his other hand on top. I was stunned by this contact. Since when are hot guys like these sensitive in contact?

"Maybe we should get you home... You look as if you need to sit down," Derek said. Why did he sound concerned?  
I smiled. "Thank you. I walked here and I don't have a ride."  
"Any specific reason why you walked...?" He asked.  
"I wanted to observe the-" I was cut off.  
"The wildlife?"  
I giggled once, my hand starting to get warm from being trapped inside of his. But honestly, it felt nice. "Yeah."  
"Well, Ms. Scarlet of the Wild, let me take you home," Derek said with a small smile.

* * *

And here we are, just a couple of months later... I threw his dark blue tank top to the ground then groped the door till I found the knob and, without thinking of the consequences, I twisted it. Immediately, I fell back and I swear I had a freaking heart attack.

My legs tightened around his waist but I wasn't prepared for the sudden drop. My reflexes really suck... But his do not. As I fell back, one of Derek's hands caught the spot on my back in between my shoulder blades and his other hand was on my ass, supporting me. My eyes wide, I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"You ok?" he whispered. I nodded quickly in response, my heart racing. Derek smirked. "Good, because I'd really hate to see you hurt..." he pulled me close; so close my body was pressing firmly against his, "When I want to do..." he lowered his head and kissed my neck, "So much to you." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I tilted my chin up to give him more of an opening and closed my eyes. I heard a deep growl come from Derek's chest, I even felt it.

"What was that?" I asked, pulling away.  
"What was what?" Derek was looking at me as if he honestly did not know what I was talking about, so I figured he might have just coughed and tried to suppress it.

"Nothing..." I closed my eyes and kissed him. Before I knew it, Derek had carried me to my bed. Thank god my dorm room partner was staying at a friend's that night...  
With my legs still wrapped around him, Derek put one knee on the bed and lowered me down. He stood on his knees, both on either side of me so his groin was hovering above my belly button. He pulled my shirt up half way, exposing my belly. He laughed a little when I got goosebumps when his cold fingertips explored my belly, inching they're way up little by little till they got to my bonded breasts. He then pulled my shirt completely off and he looked at my bra and tilted his head.

Knowing exactly what he wanted, I sat up enough to reach behind my back and unclip the strap. I slowly pulled down the shoulder straps, eventually pulling my bra off and tossing it on the floor. When I lied back, Derek smirked and moved down to give himself more room. He then leaned down and left a long trail of kisses starting from the bottom of my neck and ending at my chest. When he reached my breasts, he cupped the left with his hand and massaged it, his thumb rubbing over the nipple while he sucked on the right one. Then he began sucking on my left nipple, his hand slowly moving down to my pants button. I felt the small pop of the button coming undone as well as the feeling of the zipper sliding down. The warmth that I felt spread through me just a few minutes before had now become a raging desire in my lower torso.

Derek slid his hand into my pants but not into my underwear. Instead, with his four fingers pressed together, he rubbed my wet pussy. I moaned and bit my lip, wishing he'd rip my pants off already. But I knew what he was doing. He was trying to frustrate me.  
After a few moments of teasing me, Derek pulled my pants down till they slid off of my legs and he pulled off my panties. Finally... I thought with great anticipation. Derek pushed two fingers into my lips, first playing with my clitoris, causing me to gasp. He then slid his fingers down into my vagina, finding the rough patch. With a firm, thrusting motion, he rubbed the rouch patch. I moaned a bit louder and spread my legs wider.

"D- Derek..." I gasped.  
"Yes?" he asked while he licked his fingers.  
"Use your to-" I was cut off. How did he already know what I was going to say? The tip of Derek's tongue swirled around my clit, and he used his teeth to gently bite it. I gasped and grabbed his head, my fingers roughly running through his hair and I arched my back. He put his hands under my ass and pressed up, putting more pressure on my clit and his mouth. His tongue flattened as he moved down toward my vagina. Once he reached his destination, his tongue entered my vagina and swirled around, licking every inch of my soaking pussy while both of his hands squeezed my ass cheeks. Moving back up a little, he licked my clitoris. I was getting so close to my climax... Just a little further.

Derek bit down lightly on my clit, and I reached my climax; I moaned loudly. "Derek!" My warm cum oozed out, and he moved down to collect his prize. Using his tongue again, Derek scooped up my fluids, moaning as he tasted me. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up and kissed him while his hands explored my trembling body. My hands reached down to his pants, tugging on them. Derek broke the kiss and looked down at his belt buckle, undoing it then unzipping his pants. I smirked when he pulled off his pants and boxers.

I rolled over so now I was on top. I licked his happy trail with my flattened tongue while I stroked his erect member, giggling when he gasped at the touch of my fingertips playing with the tip. I backed off and he looked up at me; he almost looked as if he was begging me.

How could I say no to that gorgeous face? I smiled sweetly and began pumping his shaft, then I opened my mouth and licked the tip. I slowly brought as much of his manhood in to my mouth as I could, my tongue swirling around the tip. Derek gasped and moaned, his hips rising a bit. I continued to pump the shaft, quickening my pace. By the sounds he was making, I could tell he was close to climax. Very close. I squeezed a bit harder and continued pumping till cum exploded into my mouth.  
I swallowed half of it, then moved up to his face to kiss him and he moaned as he tasted himself. We continued the kiss while Derek rolled on top of me and held my wrists down. He broke the kiss and, breathing heavily, looked down at me. I looked into his eyes.  
"Derek? What's wrong with your eyes?" I propped myself up with my elbows.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them. When he opened them, they were the same forest green eyes that I had to look into almost every day. But I could have swore they were searing red. "Nothing, my eyes are fine." I stared at him, doubt running through my mind. Maybe it was just my mind... Derek sighed. "Scarlet, I'm fine, really."

I nodded. Maybe I was just tired. I did have a really long, stressful day... Let's see if screwing Derek Hale would make things better. I pulled his face down and kissed him again before he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. Then he lightly bit my ear lobe and, at the same time, I felt his penis rub against my pussy lips. He wanted entrance, and that was by all means fine by me.

I spread my legs and gripped his shoulders, trying to tell him I wanted him. Apparently, he got my message. Derek's tongue lightly licked my neck, all the while the tip of his penis pressed into my lips. At the time, our hands were occupied. While Derek used his fingers to push my pussy lips apart, I was feeling my chest. I moaned and squeezed my breasts when Derek slowly pushed himself into me, causing me to tighten up.

"Derek..." I breathed his name.  
"Y- Yeah?" he asked in a husky voice.  
"Shove it in!" I screamed. Whether is was my scream or demand, it worked. With a powerful thrust, Derek pushed himself into me. I shut my eyes tightly and squeezed my breasts again. His breathing was now short and rapid, Derek picked up his pace. He grabbed my wrists and pressed them firmly down, proving where he stands in our position. He was on top. He was in charge. And I loved every second of it.

"F- faster... Harder!" I begged. He did as he was commanded. I arched my back and ground my hips against his. I could tell he was dangerously close to climax when he basically stopped breathing. "Derek! You are an animal," I groaned.

Then, as if on cue, I heard it again, and it definitely came from Derek. As he continued to pound me, Derek growled. But this wasn't any growl... This was not human. "Derek?" He didn't stop. He continued to thrust with all of his strength till he finally exploded inside of me and I felt his hot semen spread inside of me.

He moaned my name, "Scarlet..." Although he was recovering from his orgasm, I stared up at him. His eyes. They were burning red. And he knew it...  
My eyes wide, I asked," Derek, what is going on with you?"  
Still breathing heavily, he looked away. I cupped his cheek in my hand, and made him face me. "I know that if you wanted to hurt me, you would have already..." Derek stared down at me, his eyes no longer red. "Show me..."  
"No."  
"Derek, please. I want to know who you are..." I said quietly.  
"No... You want to know _what_ I _am._" he said.

"Alright... Please, show me." A few moments passed by.

Derek sighed. "You will never leave me alone about this unless I show you, will you?" I shook my head. He took a deep breath. "Alright. Close your eyes." I did as I was told.  
Then next thing I felt was something like a dagger scrapping against my neck. My eyes snapped open and turned my head to look at him. Derek looked back at me, large fangs where is canines should be. I then felt a similar sensation on my forearm, and I looked down to see claws gently scratching my skin.  
When I looked back up, my eyes were met by a brilliant, vivid red.

* * *

**So there it is... Mah first lemon. Tell me how you like it :3**

**P.S my computer was being really dumb, so if the paragraphs are in odd structure, I apologize.**


End file.
